Meet the Boyfriend
by Breezer118
Summary: Famous star Troy Bolton attempts to get married to a evil wannabe French actress, Sharpay Evans, his manager Chad stops it from happening and takes out a love insurance policy on him in case he does get married and his female fans revolt. Gabby x Troy.
1. Meet America's Boyfriend

Characters:

-Troy Bolton- Famous singer/Actor that all the girls die over

-Gabrielle Montez- works at an insurance company, and becomes part of the scandal

-Sharpay Evans- not so famous French actress that is only marrying Troy for a green card, her French accent is fake... to make her sound more sophisticated

-Ryan Evans- No relation to Sharpay, But Troy's manager hired him to watch over Troy, he's also an idiot

-Chad Danforth- Troy's manager, who is against Troy getting married since it would make all the f-emale fans mad.

-Taylor McKessie- annoying, and clueless wife of Chad Danforth but still has a good heart

-Jack Bolton- No relation to Troy, works as head of the insurance company and is sick of young -girls sending him letters asking to meet Troy just because of him last name.

"We love you Troy!!" The female audience sceamed. Troy Bolton was ready to wrap up the show.

"Thank you Ladies and some gentlemen for coming tonight, drive home safely."

He walked to his dressing just as he was thinking about just how blessed he was. He was only 21 and already he had achieved the highest fame. But he was already tired of it. Imagine at just 21 years old. He had started out singing and acting at the age of 15 when he was discovered singing at a ski resort. It was all an accident, they pulled up random audiences and they made him sing. There was another girl, he remembered her name, Gabriella. He never knew her last name but he can never forget that name, or that face. It was so clear in his head.

Six years he had been in this business and already he was so tired of it. It was always the same. Screaming girls everywhere, it wasn't easy to lead a normal life. That was why he was ready to get married to Sharpay Evans, a French actress he had been dating for a while. He walked into his dressing room and there she was. Blonde and beautiful.

"Oh Troy! Darling you were wonderful tonight!" She yelled throwing her arms around him and giving him kisses on both sides of his cheeks. "Where do you have plans for us to go tonight? Shall we take your jet to New York? Or have dinner in LA?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we can just throw on some casual clothes, sneak out of here on a bus before my manager catches us and have a normal time at a fair for once."

"Zee fair? Oh zee bus?" Sharpay stammered. "Sure... why not." She said looking around unsuredly.

"Great, you go on and put some simple clothes, and I'll meet you out back in ten." Troy got up and got dressed as Sharpay, still with a distressed face left the room.

Next Scene

"I paid you to watch over him! and now look what happened, you let him out of your sight? how could you Ryan?"

"I'm sorry, I had to use the restroom, I couldn't hold it Mr. Danforth!" Ryan Evans said as Chad Danforth, paced back and forth in studio room.

"I bet he's out with that French girl again! You know what I found out about her? She's in need of a greencard!! But would Trpy listent o me? No, he said it's true love! Well I never heard a dame change her accent so quick! That fake accent of hers. She's got him so wrapped up..."

"What are you gonna do Mr. Danforth?" Ryan asked.

"Well first we gotta find him! Just by getting married he's gonna cost me a fortune... better sell as many albums as we can before then."

"La Deee da... Oh honey I just made a new tune today!!" Cried Taylor Mckessie, The wife of Chad Danforth.

"Not now sweetheart... I'm in deep thinking.."

"Well don't think too deep.. remember what happened the last time you did? You got a headsche for an entire day!" She said with a big smile. Ryan snickered untill Chad looked over with an evil look.

Next Scene

"This is perfect" Troy said stuffing in some gunny worms and offering some to Sharpay.

"You're such a funny boy Troy, You're making us ride around in this dirty, bunpy bus with all these... people when we could be in a Rolls Royce right now." Sharpay said turning away the offer for the gummy worms.

"Don't you get it? This is where I belong." He said with a smile.

"We're missing all the fun out there."

"What fun? I got you, my evening is complete."

"But...but I like to go places zat people know you... After all you are Troy Bolton. You're "America's Boyfriend!"

"..Oh I thought we're gonna forget that name... dunb magazines coming up with these dumb nicknames." Troy said with a shudder at the name "America's Boyfriend". "When my time on stage and in the studio is over I just want to be the real Troy Bolton... You know just the normal guy." He turned and gave Sharpay a quick kiss on the lips.

Next Scene

"Taylor if you wanted to stop a guy from getting married what would you do?" Chad asked his wife

"Well now lets see.." She started. "What did my father do when he tried to keep you from marrying me?"

..." He had the firm send me to Sounth America... That's it!!" Chad yelled out loud.

"You mean we're gonna take a trip?" Taylor asked as her husband grabbed his telephone.

" Gloria..." He said to his assistant on the receiver. " Leave a message for Sharpay Evans. Tell her I have a huge part for her but she would have to leave for London instantly!"

Next Scene

There was a knock on the door of the huge apartment.

"Come in." Sharpay yelled.

"Sharpay? What's going on? I thought we had a date.

"I got a part in London.. your manager secured it for me! Isn't it wonderful?"

"But honey! It's a trick... he's trying to keep us apart!"

"Troy! I thought you of all people would be happy for me." Sharpay said as he packed up her suitcase.

"But you should stay here with me."

"You are being zelfish. Don't you know what this part would mean to me?"

.." Yes more publicity... more tabloids.."

" There's no use Troy, I'm leaving for London today."

"Okay... fine if that's how it's going to be then I'll miss you and... I guess that's it" And with that he left. (This isn't the last you'll see of Sharpay).

Next Scene

Chad Danforth paced back and forth in the studio room as his Taylor pounded on some drums.

"Taylor will you stop that? No respect... That's what you are... you don't appreciate your husband.." He said as Troy walked in the room.

"Well nice work Mr. Danforth... You just boke off our engagement... Hope you're happy.." Troy said with an angry tone.

"Troy, as your friend and as your manager, that French girl didn't love you. You're too young. She only wanted you for a career." Chad said trying to get his friend to calm down.

"Well you've interferred with my personal life for the last time. When I signed that contract with you I thought I was going to be the happiest guy on earth. Plenty of money... A chance to sing and not be afraid of it...! Doesn't that sound perfect? I didn't know I would have to give my own plans and be 'America's Boyfriend 24 hours a day. I didn't know I was to be public freak #1!.

"This is my thanks for making a star out of a high school kid.." Chad yelled.

"I just want to be normal for once in my life!" Troy yelled angrily. "And if you think you can cheat me out of it you're crazy!" He said and stormed out of the room.

Taylor followed. "Goodbye Troy!." She called off at the doorway. "Isn't he cute when he gets mad?" She said with a chuckle.

Next Scene

"Great, now we're going to be late!" Ryan said to troy as the limo stopped in front of the radio show.

As they got out of the car, he heard a girl yell "Look it's Troy, America's Boyfriend!!" Girls and females of all ages swarmed over yelling and clawing their way for an autograph.

Ryan looked over to troy, "They're ready to fight.. you'd better get out of here!"

Looking at a nearby crowd of men, Troy ran toward it and found a tour bus. Thinking quickly he got on as it was boarding. The screaming fans missed him and continued down the road.

As he got on he sat next to a young woman with a huge packet covering her face and accidentally elbowed her in the rib.

"I beg you pardon!" The woman yelled angrily, looking over the big package she was holding. She had long beautiful curly black hair and a face like an angel.

"Sorry but... those females are chasing me!" Troy siad gesturing toward the screaming female near the bus.

The young woman looked him up and down. " I don't see why." She said annoyed.

Bothered that this girl was passing him on he said without thinking, " Well let me introduce myself, I'm Troy Bolton."

"Not America's Boyfriend?!" She gushed.

"I see you've got it too huh?" He said ready to get off.

"You flatter yourself, I always turn off your golden voice!" She said, " I guess where you come from there's no sarcasm."

"You mean you don't like me?" Troy asked shocked.

"Personally, I prefer hillbillies." She said looking out the window.

"Well, alright this is turning out to be a good day," Troy said with a smile.

"And you're going to Chinatown?" She said reminding him that he was on a tour bus.

"Well, no. I've got to get to that studio over there." He said pointing.

"Well don't let me detain you." The girl said with a yawn.

"It's not you, It;s that gang of man clawing females over there." Troy said looking out to see if the coast was clear... it wasn't. "Hey do you think you could help me? I'm really late."

"Why Mr. Bolton, I'd be honored!" She said sarcastiaclly again.

"Gee You're a riot, I mean it seriously!"

"Alright, well you see this?" She said pointing to the huge package she was holding.

"What about it?"

"Just hold it over your face and I'll walk down the street and guide you, lets hurry before the bus leaves."

They got off the bus as the driver asked where she was going.

"I'll be back in a minute" She told him.

Troy held all the woman's groceries as he got off and held the huge package over her face.

"Relax! Act like you're an american husband instead of American's Boyfriend." She said she hooked her arms around his. "Pretend that we're married"

"A pleasure madam," he said as they strolled down the street, " Hurry dear the boss is coming home for dinner!"

" Yes dear what do you think of porkchops tonight?" As soon as she said that a large oversized woman smacked right into Troy and he dropped the package.

"Oh sorry... Troy Bolton! Here he is ladies.. Oh my goodness I just love you!" Girls from all over started running toward him. He looked over at the girl from the bus.

"Well, run for it!!" She yelled holding back the women.

"Thank you!" He yelled as he ran for the studio.

Next Scene

"Dear god, all these tabloids and newspaper printing out these ridiculous stories.. It's a wonder I'm not dead!" Chad yelled throwing down a newspaper.

"Gasp and you haven't any insurance!" Taylor gasped.

"Who would write a policy on my life? they say anyone who marries you is a big risk!"

"Now honey this is no time for compliments." Taylor said as the phone rang.

Chad picked up the phone." Yes, hello?"

"The women in my town are all saying they'll refuse to buy anymore Troy Bolton products if he marry." Said the other person on the receving end.

"As long as my name is Chad Danforth he won't marry!!" Chad Danforth said as he slammed down the telephone.

"Well look darling I found it!" Taylor said holding out a card.

"Found what?" Chad asked.

"The East High Insurance company, they will insure anything from a beagle pup to a floating parade... there you see? They'll insure a beagle pup. they'll surely insure you!"

"Insurance?" Mr. Danforth said with a thought. " Taylor, will they insure a man against love?!"

"Now dear you're getting a fever you'd better take a cold shower."

"Give me that card!" He said grabbing the card and running off.

"Where are you going?" Taylor asked.

"I'm going off to buy myself some love insurance."

"Well they won't give you a policy on something that's already dead," Taylor siad with a smirk.

"Woman, stop joking. I'll be back later!" He said rushing to the door.

Please comment!


	2. Meet the Insurance Policy

The first chapter was somewhat badly written in my eyes so sorry about that. I was kind of tried just waking up and all when I wrote that. Hope this one is better...

Now where did we leave off? Oh yes... so Chad Danforth was just about to storm off somewhere...

Scene: where?: East High Insurance Company

"Mr Danforth, I've written weird insurance policies in my day but yours has got to bet he strangest one i've ever heard." Mr. Bolton said drinking his coffee. (Remember: No relation to Troy!)

"Well if you can insure a man's life why not his heart?" Chad asked with his hands folded. Mr. Bolton looked over the policy paper and picked up his telephone.

"Pardon me please," He said dialing some numbers. "Jackie, send Ms. Montez in please." He looked over at the puzzled Mr. Danforth and said," I'd like her advice on this matter." At that, a young woman with dark long black curly hair entered the room.

"You wanted me Uncle Jack?" The young lady asked (Yes, that's her uncle!).

"Gabriella, this is Mr. Chad Danforth, Mr. Danforth this is my neice and business associate, don't let her age fool you she's very brilliant." Said Mr. Bolton, beaming at his neice. They both shook hands.

"Listen I want an insurance policy that will make you pay me 400 hundred thousand dollars if Troy Bolton gets married." Chad said with a smirk at his 'brilliant plan'.

"I see..." Gabriella started, " You intend to keep him 'America's Boyfriend'?"

"Exactly, and I'm willing to pay a heavy premium."

"Well, alright but under one condition... would Mr. Bolton.. I mean Troy," Gabriella said looking at her uncle, .." would her be willing to submit to an examination?"

"Examination?!" Chad said with horror.

"Well of course, if our test shows he has a weakness for the ladies, that would make it a poor risk for us." Gabriella said picking up the insurance policy and reading it over.

"That's impossible, if Troy knew I was doing this he'll raise the devil.." Chad started protesting.

Gabriella looked up from the policy and raised an eyebrow, " Does he have to know?" She asked.

Please Review! Yes I know it's A LOT shorter than the first one... sorry. I'll update if people are even reading it.


	3. Meet the Examination

"Now Troy," Said Ryan as he hooked Troy up to the heart rate machine. "Try to relax. We're going to show you a show of beautiful women... think of Eve!... think of Helen of Troy!.. think of Britney Spears!...before the 2 babies and bald head..." Chad walked over and smacked Ryan on the head.

"Keep focus man!" Chad yelled. He looked over to Troy. " Now this is just a test to test your heart rate. We just wanna make sure you're in perfect health. Now beautiful woman are going to walk across this stage here and we're just going to see your heart reaction to it."

"Whatever... can we just hurry this up." Troy said getting annoyed. "What is this? A fashion show?"

Gabbriella at this moment was on the stage behind the curtains signaling for the 10 chosen beautiful women to walk across the stage. The first was a playboy model and she was wearing a short mini skirt and tight shirt. She walked across the stage.

"Well?" Gabriella asked her uncle as he stared at the heart rate monitor.

"Nothing so far... guess she wasn't attractive enough for him.." He said.

The next young lady was a beautiful hooters girl.

"Anything?" Gabbriella asked again.

"Nope." He uncle answered.

The next was a bikini model... wearing a bikini.

"His heart rate is still normal, it's not pounding over these girls." Her uncle said shaking his head.

"Maybe he's gay.." Gabriella stated as an overweight cleaning woman with hearing aide walked across the stage to clean it up. As soon as she did, Gabriella quickly ran after her. "Mrs. Darbus! Oh Mrs. Darbus!" Gabriella got on the stage and quickly tried to guide the old woman off the stage.

"Chad it's that girl!" Troy yelled beneath the stage.

At the same time, Mr. Jack Bolton stood up from his chair and yelled, "I've got it!!"

Troy quickly tried to yank off the wires on his hands. "Quick get these off of me, hurry up!" He yelled to Ryan. "Will someone stop that girl?" But by the time Troy was free, she was already gone.

Next Scene:

"The most amazing specimen this Troy Bolton!" Jack Bolton exclaimed, " The only time he showed any great emotion was when the cleaning lady appears. Then he quite lost control of himself. I can;t understand it!" He said as he reviewed the heart monitor statistics.

Gabriella, who was sitting in a seat next to his desk was deep in thought. She finally spoke up. "I can." She looked over to her uncle. "Uncle Jack I'd advise you to write this policy."

" But my dear the young man is an unusual case..." He started.

"I think I can deal with him." She said with a sure tone.

"Well then you must be a superwoman!" Uncle Jack said.

"Look I've figured him out... All Mr. Troy Bolton need is a young lady that will keep him guessing. Don't you get it? He's bored with all the women that pursue him. Now find the girl that pretends to dislike him, and he'll move heavans and earth to please her. It's that simple." Gabriella said with a smile.

"She's right!" Chad said as if he'd thought of it. "He's needs to run after a young woman someone that won't want him... that'll keep him from wedding...!... That is it right?"

"Yes, and I'm a candidate for the job." Gabrialla said.

"Nonsense Gabbriella, you've got to work on our case against the tour bus company!" Uncle Jack yelled. "The trial is scelduled for next month."

"Don't worry Uncle Jack, I'm already ready for that... right now I'd like to tackle America's Boyfriend."

"But he might fall in love with you." Uncle Jack Protested.

" All the better, then he won't marry some other girl in a moment of weakness."

"Well how are you going to do all this?" Chad asked scratching is head.

"You're going to help me Mr. Danforth. I want you to arrange an accidental meeting with Mr. Bolton and I... This is the plan..."


	4. Letter from Editor

This isn't an update on the story... that will come soon! Just a letter form the editor's desk...

I have a new story on High School Musical that I'm also thinking of making and I've so far just gotten the first part of it. Nothing great so far, just got the character developement. Anyways, it's called "Hollywood and Vine," and I think if you guys liked this story you'll like that one too so be sure to check it out! Thanks for reading.

Ideas? Questions? Comments? Concerns? I'd love to hear them so please Review!

-Bree


	5. Meet Ms Montez

Hey guys, got the update!! Hope you all like it...

SCENE: in the Mr. Danforth's office (Chad)

"Oh Chaddy darling the most wonderful thing has happened!!" Taylor Danforth ran in unannounced into Mr. Danforth's office with a tall gentlman with a maestro suit.

"Taylor-- I'm busy right now!" Mr. Danforth said with Troy standing nearby his desk.

"I've written a new song and you must simply put it on your program!!" Taylor said happily, she turns to the man that walked in with her, "Mr. Iturbu, play..." She said gesturing toward the piano.

"Darling, I'm expecting a visitor..." Mr. Danforth tried to cut in.

"It's called... Precious Flower..." She said as she cleared her throat. Mr. Iturbi now starts to play on the nearby piano. " singing You are my precious... My Precious flower... I'll keep you from rainstorm... reveal you to sunshine!!!!...You brighten up my garden... with your shiny petals... You are my precious... My precious flower!!!..." She sang it operatically.

She continued on singing as Troy began smiling amusingly.

When she finally finished Mr. Danforth was looking over at Troy, "I've never... heard anything like it..." He said slowly.

"...Precious!!!!!..." Taylor shouted as she gave her finale, "Flower!!!..."

Outside the office, Gabriella was waiting in the waiting room as the secretary phoned inside the room to tell Chad Ms. Montez was there.

"Send her in!" He said quickly. "Taylor, will you get out of here adn take your piano player with you?!" He said as he pushed his wife out the second door leading to the another exit outside and followed her leaving Troy alone in the room.

"You'd be the death of me.." Troy heard Chad mutter as he left.

Troy began to sit at the piano and started playing on it a slow melody. His back was turned from the first door and didn't notice it when Gabriella walked in.

With a deviuos smile Gabriella knew what she had to do.

"Oh Mr. Danforth!!," she cried pretending not to notice it wasn't Chad who was in the room. " You wouldn't answer my letters so I took the liberty to come here myself..." At that instant Troy turned around and saw the beautiful girl. He instantly got up and rushed over to her.

"My life saver!!" He said grabbing her arm. " I've been looking all over for you, where have you been? tell me who are you?"

She tried to struggle from his grasp, her face turned to disgust when she pretended to notice it wasn't Mr. Danforth, "Pardon me I didn't mean to intterupt you Mr. Bolton.."

"Oh no you don't, I let you get away from me once and it's not going to happen again.." Troy said excitedly.

"There's nothing you can do for me!" She said turning away and walking toward the piano. "Oh... I must see Mr. Danforth...Oh!!" She cried out pretending to faint. Troy rushed over and caught her.

"Whoa there!" He cried holding her into his arms.

"I'll be alright in a minute." She said with her hands resting on her forehead.

"Well you're gonna sit right down on that couch and listen to doctor Bolton." He said pulling her toward the couch in the middle of the room. When he placed her down on the couch, he walked over to a table with refreshments and started pouring her a cup of coffee. Gabriella quickly threw her purse on the floor and dropped everything in it to the floor.

"Here, try a little of this.." He said offering her the cup. She took it and took a sip.

"Young lady, we're gonna have to do something about your case." He said picking up the fallen purse and handing it to her as he started to pick up the dropped items. "Let's check over your visible assets... you've got one hankercheif..." He said as he handed her the hankerchief adn she quickly snatched it away from him. " one mirror... a stick of gum... and a key ring with no keys.."

Gabriella quickly snatched all the items from him, "Too bad you can't mind your own business!" She said loudly to his face.

"...and one dime... were you going to finance Danforth with this?" He asked amusingly.

"Oh... " she said taking the dime, " I left my twenty dollar bill at home. I'm just gonna go right back home and get it.."

"Yeah right, okay." He said sitting on the couch. Pushing her back down gently as she tried to get up. "Just take it easy now..there that's much better."

Chad now walks back in the room with his wife, smiling silently as he saw the pair, "What's going on here?!" He asked abruptly.

"This lady here went on a diet to get a kind word from you and she nearly starved to death!" Troy said standing up. Gabriella instantly got up.

"Oh Mr. Danforth, I'm Gabriella Montez.. the singer from Pittsburg... You simply MUST listen to me." She said in an innocent tone.

"Of course he will dear!" Taylor said pushing her husband aside. "And I've got a song of my own you can sing.. it goes.. singing loudly You are my precious flower!!!!!..."

"Taylor be quiet!" Chad yelled cutting off his wife."Oh Troy, don't be fooled by this lady's fainting spells. It's the oldest gag in the world!"

"Danforth! She needs money. She needs food!" Troy said angrily.

"I've heard these stories many times, Ms Montez, you'd better leave my office." Chad said coldly.

"Oh Chad you brute," Taylor said. She turned to Gabriella," Pay no attention to my husband, he isn't himself... or is he?"

"Taylor Danforth!" Mr. Danforth called out.

"I'd be glad to leave Mr. Danforth... Thank you so much for your COURTESY!" Gabriella grabbed her purse from the couch and started walking out the door.

"Wait a minute you can't go like that!" Troy said holding her back.

"Well I don't want any help from you Mr. America's Boyfriend!" She said rolling her eyes from him and she walked out the room.

"Chad, you've got a heart of an iceberg!" Troy siad turning to Chad.

"I've been in the business this long, I know how to handle fakers!" Chad answered back.

"That girl's no faker, she's desparate and I'm going to help her!" Troy said as he thundered out the door.

Once he was gone. Mr. Danforth loudly cheered to his wife, "It worked! It worked!!" His clueless wife just walked off to the piano and started singing You are my precious flower!!!..."

AND SCENE!

Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed that! Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review and I always get back to my faithful readers!! Tell me if that was the right direction of the story...


	6. Meet the Helpless Gabby

Okay, I know what you're all thinking.. and I do realize it's been about a month or possibly more since my last update. Well, hope this makes up for it... if not and I start getting hate mails.. then you all can wait another 2 months!!.. LoL.

SCENE: Troy Chasing after Gabrielle.

"Ms. Montez, wait!" Troy Bolton yelled as he caught up with Gabriella at the elevator. "Well, you're the first girl to ever walk out on me." He said holding her gently on the arm.

"Oh, let me go!" She responded with a slap to his hands.

"Oh come on now, how about a nice cup of coffee and a sandwich, just you and me?"

"Why don't you just let me alone. I will never go anywhere with you Mr. Troy Bolton!"

"Okay then.." Troy said rolling his eyes, "If that's the way you feel about it!!.."

Seeing him starting to walk away, Gabriella had to think quickly to set him in her little trap. So she pretended to faint.

"Ohh!!" She yelled out loudly, slowly falling to the ground. Seeing this, Troy quicly ran back towards her, and helped her up.

"Quit acting like a premadonna! You're going to throw yourself in front of a nice juicey steak.."

NEXT SCENE: AT A LOCAL DINER...

"You sure treat your guests very nicely Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said with a smile as she took another sip of her hot coffee.

"You haven't seen nothing yet, I usually keep my guests under tight supervision."

"Oh, I'm on already fully recovered. Just send me your bill the first of the month."

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as she stood up.

"To look for work.."

"Oh no you don't. You're going home to get a good night's rest. And I'm going to see that you get there safely."

"Thank you.. but I'll manage."

"Don't argue with me. Aren't you tired yet or arguing? I know I am. I'm a stubborn person"

"Well so am I." Gabriella said it as a strong statement. "And you are NOT going to take me home!" and she threw down her napkin.

NEXT SCENE: IN THE CAR

"We've been riding around for an hour Ms. Montez. Are you sure you live in this city?" Troy asked with a knowing smirk as he turned to Gabriella, sitting next to him.

"Ummm.. I seem to be a little mixed up. Perhaps you better let me off here, I can find home myself." Gabriella said shifting her eyes.

"You're a very good actress, but you can't fool me. I'm going to find you a home." Troy turns to the driver and said, "Take us near the Corner of Hollywood and Vine, to the Darbus Room and Board please."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well here we are" Troy said, lending a hand to help Gabriella out of the car.

"I can manage myself." She said turning away his hand, but he took hers anyway.

" How do you like your new home?" He asked.

"Oh.. I don't feel safe staying here."

"Oh, it has very grand rooms, come on, some day it might be a landmark. This is where that amateur singer/ actor Troy Bolton used to stay at when he was a mere teen."

"You? Here?"

"Of course, my aunt Aunt Darbus owns this place. Why rent when your own blood gives it to you for free?" Troy knocked on the door and a slighty large middle age woman answered the door. By her expression, you can tell she was excited to see Troy.

"Troy!! Darling! You don't visit as much anymore." The woman exclaimed.

''Aunt Darbus!! It's great to see you!" He said as he embraced her. "I brought you a new customer." He said as he turned his way towards Gabriella. "ms. Montez, meet my aunt Darbus, the woman that practically raised me." They both exchanged hellos.

"Do you think you can find room for my friend here?" Troy asked.

""Sure, any friend of yours is a friend of mine."

"She'll be a little behind on her rent, but don't worry, I'm going to find her a job."

"I can find my own jobs without your help!" Gabriella said as they both walked into the house.

"Of course you can, but I'll find you one anyway. Now don't forget we have a date at 7:30." Troy said with a smile.

"oh no.. I can't see you again.." Gabriella reasoned.

"7:30, don't be late." Troy said firmly. "Wear a smile and we'll go places. "Goodbye Aunt Darbus."

He said as he walked out the door.

"Goodbye darling." The woman said as she pulled Gabriella by the hand to show her to her room.

Alright, so that's the end of this chapter. I the next chapter will not take so long. It'll be better than this, Gabby will finally perform onstage and so will Troy... but not the way you would expect it though. It'll of course be funny and I promise nothing sappy. So please remember to review and tell me what you think!


	7. Meet the Date

So like I promised, a quicker update. I hope this makes up for that long period of waiting!!

SCENE: AMATEUR NIGHT CONTEST, ( a talent show ), The Date

Gabriella and Troy stops right in front of a big sign that says "Amateur Friday, win big bucks in our talent show!! Be on the Radio tonight!!!!"

"Hey, here's an oppurtunity for you Gabby." Troy said pointing to the sign.

"You mean you want me to sign Troy?" She said with cotton candy in hand and mouth.

"Sure, to get great you gotta start at the bottom."

" Oh no.. I'd be scared to death.."

"Hey, I'll be there to cheer you on. I'll even sing in the contest myself!" He stated with a laugh.

"Oh no.. it's for amateurs.. they wouldn't see that as fair, besides, your fans will trample you the moment you walk on stage.."

"Oh I can fix that... you got an eyebrow pencil?" Troy asked. Gabby fished i her purse.

"Sure " She said as she handed hers to him.

SCENE: INSIDE THE TALENT SHOW

Troy and Gabby are sitting in the front waiting for their names to be called. Troy is wearing a drawn on mustache, with think drawn on eyebrows and glasses to disguise his appearance.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, we present you our amateur night, first of the evening, is a Zac Efron?" Troy stood up and ran to the stage. "Let's see you will be singing, a song from the famous Troy Bolton." The emcee said, as he laughed quietly at the thought of this dowdy looking young man trying to pass off as the smooth Troy Bolton.

"Yes.. some say I do a very good impression.." Troy said in a nerdy dorky voice, while messing around with the microphone. The emcee quicly snapped the microphone from Troy's hand and placed it back on the microphone holder.

"Alright." Said the emcee, "Ladies and gentlemen, sit back and imagine Troy Bolton is singing to you. You may need to possibly close your eyes.." The audience gave a light laugh.

The music began and Troy began to sing..

"It's hard to believe

That I couldn't see

You were always there beside me

Thought I was alone

With no one to hold

But you were always right beside me

This feeling's like no other

I want you to...---

Suddenly the music turned off while Troy was in mid sentece and the emcee appeared back on stage.

"Sorry Zac, but we had to stop. We jsut recieved a phone call from Mr. Troy Bolton, and he threatened to sue our radio station." The crowd laughed as the emcee showed poor Troy off the stage.

"The next amateur is this little lady, come on up Miss Montez."

Gabby came on with a nervous smile.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Miss Gabriella Montez singing "When There Was Me And You"

The audience applauded as the music began and Gabbriella began to sing.

"It's funny when you find yourself

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

Thats coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

Once upon a song

Now I know your not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Cause I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you..."

As the song closed, the audiences went wild and Troy cheered loudly. That night Gabby walked out with 500 dollars.

Troy looked out at the night and spotted a young man sitting leaning against a matress on a wall.

"Say Gabby, woul you do me a favor?" Troy asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Lend me that prize, I'll make it up to you." He said as he took the money from her hands. They walked up to the man next to the matress. Turns out he was one of the guys in the contest who tried to do a magic trick with his matress. Troy was sitting next to him and they conversed as Gabby was getting ready for her performance. The man really needed the money for his families Chrismas present this year.

"Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere!" Troy said to the man. " There was a mistake with the prizes."

"Oh yeah?" The man answered with a 'down on his luck' tone.

"Seems like you won first prize. They just got the names mixed up when they announced it, but when they went to look for you, you were gone."

"On the level mister? Ya ain't spoofin?" The man asked in a think southern accent.

"You can ask my girlfriend." Troy answered pointing to Gabby with a wink. 

"Yeah." She said with a smile. Troy handed the man the money.

"Dogone.. we sure needed that money!! Thanks mister!" The man said as he galloped away.

"Troy.. that was so good of you.." Gabby said as she stared at the happy man walking toward the bus stop, leaving behind his matress.

"Well the man really needed the money.. the way he described little Ryan, Chad and Taylor wake up on Chrismas morning to find nothing in their stocking just about broke my heart.." Troy said with a sigh. "Don't worry. that 500 dollars is still yours"

"Oh now you don't have to do that." She said as she turned to Troy finally.

"You don't have to be a gambler, I'll pay you that money back." Troy said. She saw that Gabby was deep in thought. "Penny for your thougts." He said cornily.

"Oh.. They're not worth pennies.." She answered frowning and staring down at the floor.

"You're right, they're worth quarters." He sees that she is a little down. " Say, has anybody ever told you that I kinda liked you?"

"..I think we'd better go.." Gabby said finally as she hooked Troy by the arms and held out a hand for a taxi.

&&&$$#$#$&

See now wasn't that quick? just like I promised. Same day too! Okay now hope you enjoyed that and liked it. There's more to come so review and give me some ideas on how you want the story to turn!!!


End file.
